The Darkest Knight
by love2read69
Summary: We all know the story of Naruto...but what if Naruto had just been a catalyst? a fuse that lead to a bigger explosion? One that would change Kushina's and Minato's lives forever? WARNING: REALLY MESSED UP WAY TO START OFF PLOT! some things might seem messed up, but they are only plot. Minato and Kushina centric! slight crossover, but not fully. Minato/Kushina pairing!


It was a dark, rainy evening in the village hidden in the Leaves. People had long since rushed out of the streets and into their homes after the rain started, all except for two figures. The blonde figure took his trench coat off and draped it over the red head's shoulders as the approached the small ramen stand. As soon as they stepped in, they both took a seat and hugged each other in an attempt to regain body heat. "Thank god you managed to get a baby sitter for us, Minato-kun." The red head said, her soft voice making the blonde's heart flutter. "Yea, it wasn't easy.." Minato said as he rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

Sitting in the small ramen stand were Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the fourth Hokage's wife and the Red Hot blooded Habanero. "You did remember to get her screened, right?" Kushina asked with an edge in her tone, overly protective of her newborn son. After the masked man managed to extract the Kyuubi from Kushina, she had feared that she would never get to see her son reach adulthood. But her Uzumaki blood held strong and allowed her to continue living. Minato sighed as he looked to the ground, completely aware as to why Kushina was so protective.

After the masked man had managed to unseal the Kyuubi, he and Minato got into a rough fight that ended with a full powered Rasengan going through the man's heart, killing him. Without anyone to give orders, the Kyuubi went berserk and started attacking anything around it. He had considered using the Dead Demon Consuming seal to seal the Kyuubi back into his wife, but the Third Hokage had taken that option away from him. Using the Dead Demon Consuming seal himself, the Third had sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, his newborn son.

After the sealing was done, Minato demanded of the old man why he had placed such a heavy burden on his newborn son. Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled and whispered that the boy would need both of his parents, and if one or both of them were gone, he would have a tough life. That had occurred a few months ago. While the reconstruction of Konoha had been going great, there was still hatred among the civilian and Shinobi population that was aimed at the Kyuubi. _'Damn it, if the news hadn't been leaked..' _Minato thought angrily as he ordered his food. "Yea, I screened her." Minato said with a smile, turning to his beautiful wife.

"Good. Well, Naruto-kun is safe and this is our first time out of the house since he was born. Let's enjoy ourselves." Kushina said with a wide smile, her beautiful eyes making Minato melt. "Alright!" He said, returning the smile as the food arrived.

~ Meanwhile- Other Side of the Village~

A young woman, around the age of 19, walked through the rougher part of the village. In her hands was a small black bundle, cooing up at her with azure eyes that could melt anyone's heart. She glared at the brat as she turned into a large alley, noticing it was full of various people. "Did you bring **it**?" A man snarled, holding a small knife in his hands. The girl looked at the small bundle in her hands, then turned to the man. "Where's the money?" She asked. Another civilian walked up to her and handed her a small brief case.

The girl looked at the boy and handed him over. "Here's the brat." She said as she turned and walked away. Within a few seconds, loud crying came from the alley. She gripped the brief case tighter and kept walking, the thought of her dead mother coming to her as she walked away.

~ Time Skip-After Dinner ~

Minato and Kushina were walking hand in hand back home after dinner. "That was great, Minato-kun." Kushina began as they approached the Namikaze compound. Minato was about to respond until he noticed everything in the house was dark. "Something's wrong.." he muttered as he ran to the house, Kushina following closely behind. As soon as they stepped into the house, they noticed the eerie silence. No television, no baby cooing, no…nothing. "ANBU!" Minato yelled as four men appeared before him. "Where is the woman who was supposed to be watching my child?" He demanded.

"Sir, no security was posted at the house tonight since you were not present." A man with a hawk mask stated. "What about the ANBU protection squad that has always watched over the Hokage's office?" Minato demanded. "You assigned them to missions outside of the village to keep up appearances with other nations." A man with gravity defying hair stated. Minato growled and slammed his hand into a nearby table. "Find them, and bring them to me!" Minato yelled angrily. Kushina sat in a nearby chair with her face in her hands, crying and praying her child was fine.

~ With The ANBU ~

Kakashi leapt from rooftop to rooftop after his ninja hounds. He had given them a scrap of fabric from one of Baby Naruto's blankets to sniff and it seemed as if they had locked onto his scent. "Kakashi." The smallest dog, Pakkun, called to the man. "What is it, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked, worried. "Up ahead, I can smell various scents along with Naruto's. But.." pakkun trailed off. "But what?" Kakashi demanded. "Kakashi, there's blood." Pakkun finished, making Kakashi freeze. _'No.. Civilians are ignorant, but not to that extreme. They couldn't have.' _Kakashi thought as he ran into the crowd.

What he saw sickened him. On the ground was a blood soaked baby blanket. There were various sharp tools all around the rag, all bloodied. "He finally stopped!" A man yelled as he stood up from the bundle. "THE KYUUBI IS NO MORE!" He yelled, making Kakashi's blood boil. He quickly threw a Kunai, making it go through the man's skull. Many civilians began to panic as Kakashi quickly dropped in front of the baby blanket, flaring his chakra to large extents. The area was quickly filled with active ninja, off duty ninja, even retired ninja.

"You are all under arrest…" Kakashi began, his voice about to break. "..for the Murder of the Fourth Hokage's son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kakashi finished, shocking all of the ninja who had shown up when they recognized the back up call. "If you try to leave, you will die." Kakashi stated coldly. "The Fourth will be informed and he will sentence you. " Kakashi said and nodded to the ninja present, signaling them to arrest the people present and take them to the ANBU holding cells. "May God have mercy on your souls.." Kakashi finished as he shunshinned away to give his sensei the bad news.

~ With Kushina ~

Kakashi sighed as he knocked on the door to the Namikaze compound. He was greeted by a crying Kushina. "Where is Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked, taking off his ANBU mask. "He left to go organize a search party." Kushina stated through sobs. Kakashi nodded and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Kushina. "Kakashi, have you heard anything?" She asked, the worry evident in her voice. Kakashi shook his head and shunshinned to the Hokage tower.

~With Minato~

Minato cried as he looked out his window to the village. He had been given the news by one of his other ANBU commanders, but the gravity of all was…brutal. Was the village really this bad? Hiruzen had given his life for this village, hell he almost gave his own life for the village. Minato understood hatred was strong, but strong enough to drive people to kill an innocent child? It sickened him. Kakashi walked in to the office as Minato spoke: "For killing my son, they will all be sentenced to death. " Minato spoke clearly. "They will spend a month in the torture department, then the sentence shall be carried out. No holds barred, they are to feel every ounce of pain my son felt, then it shall be returned tenfold!" Minato finished and left in a flash, looking for Kushina.

~ Namikaze Compound ~

Minato slammed his hand into the door, unable to cope with all that had happened in the span of a few hours. _'God…I don't know if she'll be able to take it.' _He thought and briefly considered leaving to recollect his thoughts, but the door quickly opened before him. He looked up to see his wife, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. "Minato! Where is he?! Where's my Naru-chan?" Kushina asked as she looked behind him in case an ANBU was carrying her baby. "Kushina…we need to talk." Minato began. "What's wrong, did something happen?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

Minato looked away, unable to face her. "Minato! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" She yelled at him as she shook him. "Kushina…our son..he's..he's.." Minato began, but Kushina quickly caught on. Her hands went over her mouth. "No..NO!" She said as she fell to her knees, crying. Minato quickly kneeled besides her and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" Kushina demanded, never the one to take anything lying down, despite her tears and pain in her heart. "We're not sure yet.. I have a team from the ANBU taking evidence from the crime scene and the responsible have been arrested.." Minato began, but was stopped by Kushina.

"I want to go." She said through small sobs, her heart giving her an unbearable pain at the knowledge that her baby was no longer with them. "Kushina, it's not the best time.." Minato began, but shut up as she pounded her fists against his chest. "Minato, I want to go!" She yelled at him. "I just…I just want to see him, one more time.." Kushina said, her voice still trembling. Minato closed his eyes and disappeared with her in a flash, headed to the crime scene.

~ Crime Scene ~

Minato held his wife as she walked into the alley where Naruto had been murdered. He was sickened at the various bloodied weapons that were numbered and ready to collect. He saw a faint outline made of chalk, outlining a small bundle of rags. The floor was still stained red, and there was a small mark jutting from the outline of chalk. It was an outline of a small baby hand, one that could no longer grip his own finger or his wifes'. Kushina fell to her knees and faintly caressed the outline. She stared at it for what seemed like hours. After a long time, a drop of water hit his face.

His wife was still crouching on the floor, hand still on the outline. The investigation team had left some time ago, but he had paid it no mind. All that mattered was his wife. He placed an arm on her shoulder, and motioned for her to leave, when Kushina finally spoke. "So that's it.." She chocked out, in between sobs. Minato was about to ask her what was going on, until she continued sobbing. _'Wait, she's not sobbing.. she's laughing?" _Minato asked himself as he looked at her. "Kushina, are you alright?" he asked as he kneeled besides her.

She laughed again, this time more clearly. It was pained and somber, but it was a laugh. "Don't you see, Minato?" She asked, a ghost smile on her face. "See what?" he asked, worried for his wife. "Ninja kill each other every day… Small villages are wiped off the face of the earth..prisoners of war die..families are torn by ninja so they may come back to their own.. Jinchuuriki die. They're mistreated and hated..And it's all according to plan." Kushina said, a painful laugh coming out. "But if the civilians who did this die…Everyone's going to go insane." Kushina finished. "Why oh why did the mighty Yondaime punish the Kyuubi slayers?" Kushina asked in a mock tone. "Because they all deserve to die.." She answered herself.

Before she could continue, Minato chopped the back of her neck. '_Kushina..' _He thought, only to be shaken from his thoughts by an ANBU. "Yondaime-sama, the council requests your presence.." The ANBU spoke. Minato looked at the ANBU, then his wife. _'It's about time I started doing things for my family..'_ he thought, only to look at the chalk outline. _'Or what's left of it..'_ "Fuck them, I'm going home.." Minato said and flashed away. "Yondaime-sama, the council is scheming…and if they have their way, this tragedy will go unpunished.." The man said as Minato left, being completely ignored.

A/N: So, one of the darkest ideas to come from my mind. Yes, Kushina will become the Joker. I got the idea from a pic where in an alternate universe, Bruce was killed, not his parents. His mom became the joker and his father Batman. Yes, I'm still alive! And I'll continue to work on this, Naruto Avenged, and the Sherlock crossover. I'll be posting an update to Naruto avenged in a few mins, but this idea was brewing in my mind for a long time. What do you guys think? I've got plot ready, but I don't know if this is worth continuing..anyway, Read and Review!


End file.
